


Sudden Danger (Kaisoo) [GANGAU]

by KpopDaydreams



Category: 24K - Fandom, EXO, GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, SHINee, Super Junior, VAV - Fandom, bts
Genre: Angst, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO OT12, Gang AU, Gangs, HunHan - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, XiuChen - Freeform, exosmut, mafia, markson, multifandom - Freeform, slowburn, taekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopDaydreams/pseuds/KpopDaydreams
Summary: Kyungsoo leads one of Seoul's most feared gangs. However, he keeps his gang pretty lowkey at the same time. Considering they still attend school and only a select few know who they are and what they do.Jongin attends the school on a full scholarship and has kept his life smooth sailing and trouble free. That is, until he stumbles into the wrong ally at the wrong time.(SERIES ORIGINALLY POSTED ON WATTPAD. I’m first time uploading these to ao3 and I’m very lost so I’m sorry for mistakes)





	1. Chapter 1

//Prologue//

Kyungsoo trailed through the halls. After yet another late night at headcourters, it was a wonder how or why the fuck he was here. 

See Kyungsoo lead one of Seoul's most feared gangs. Even though most people who they hit had no idea who they actually were. Just the name they left behind. 

Unlike most gang members who dropped out of school at a young age, Kyungsoo wanted to prove to himself that he could do both and be successful. One of the best parts of having an underground gang.   
His parents, they didn't live with him. So obviously they had no idea about his activities with the gang, however they did know he was attending school. He wanted to prove to them that he could finish. 

You could say that Kyungsoo was famous with the ladies, he would have a girl latched onto his tatted neck whenever he felt the need. 

When it came down to it though, he would put his members before anything and anyone. 

~

Jongin finished out his outfit with his white beanie and was out the door. The snow lightly fell against his face as he began his walk to school. 

Jongin tried not to complain about attending school much. He stayed out of trouble and out of everyone's way. Not to mention he was on a full scholarship. 

Jongin wouldn't say that his life was boring but he really only had 2 real relationships and still was clinging to his virginity. He just hasn't found the one worth doing that with yet. 

He entered the school building only to be greeted with a hard hit to his shoulder which knocked him back a bit. 

"Watch it fucker"


	2. Encounters//1

**Jongin's** **POV**

 

Jongin sat down in his first class and started to take out his things and put them on his desk, until they suddenly slid off.

 

"Oops sorry, I tripped. Your desk kept me from falling."

 

"Aish, you dick" I said as I picked them up.

 

That, that would be my best friend, Taemin. We treated each other more like brothers really.

 

"How are you this fine morning?" He put his arm around my shoulder and smiled.

 

"Cut the fake mood shit"

 

"Ok fine, just trying to lighten the mood" he sat down next to me.

 

Jongin was a bit tall, had dark brown hair that laid just above his eyes, and dark brown eyes. His body was toned and always had a nice tan color. He had no tattoos, no piercings, and no blemishes. Taemin admired him, even though he looked fairly the same except with light silver/white hair.

 

"To answer your question, today is fine really. Except some tatted up dude knocked into my shoulder as soon as I walked in" I rubbed my shoulder and scowled.

 

"Oooh, I've seen him around. Know nothing about him though" Taemin said as the teacher walked in.

 

"Yeah, I wonder who he is"

 

~

 

 **Kyungsoo's** **POV**

 

Kyungsoo was average height. He had short dark brown hair that just hung off his head. His eyes were a deep brown. He had some tattoos on his arms but not enough to completely cover them, and a neck tattoo. He had 2 ear piercings on each side, a lip piercing, and an eye brow piercing.

 

People were intimidated by him. They didn't dare to bother him, and Kyungsoo didn't bother them. Unless he had too. Nobody knew  that he lead a gang, or even that he was in one actually. Except his members of course.

 

As far as he knew.

 

I was walking out of the school heading to my car until my eyes caught sight of no other then

 

Jackson Wang.

 

A member of my rival gang. We kept professional when we saw each other in school, well my version of that anyway. But when it came to business, it got bad.

 

My arm came in contact with his chest and I spat at the spot he landed. Yep. Professional.

 

~

 

 **Jongin's** **POV**

 

"Homework?" My mom said as she opened my door, interrupting my video game playing.

 

My head fell back "Cmon I'm almost finished with this level"

 

"Homework, now! Or I will not hesitate to unplug it and you loose all your progress"

 

"Ok ok" I paused the game.

 

My relationship with my parents wasn't too bad, I was doing good in school, they didn't know I was gay, didn't have much of a reason too. 

 

I did my homework with ease and decided I wanted to take a walk. I told my mom I was going to study at Tae's, but really I just wanted to be alone for awhile. I needed times like these, just to have a break from everything.

 

I walked on the emptiest streets I could find. Considering it was winter, it wasn't to late but it was already very dark out. I walked to my favorite coffee shop and was greeted with another friend of mine who worked there.

 

He had black hair with one side that hung down over his eye, dark brown eyes and a beautifully structured face that was always smiling.

 

"Evening Jongin, the usual?" He asked starting to fix it already.

 

"Sure Heech"

 

"How's school?" He asked sitting the peppermint mocha in front of me.

 

"Still as fine as can be"

 

"As expected, what about yourself, how are you?" Heechul was a caring person. He always wanted to make sure others were smiling with him.

 

"I'm okay I guess" I took a sip of the warm liquid and felt it warm up my chilled body. "Lately I've been feeling like my life is being wasted away. I don't do half the shit people do at my age" I brung my sleeve covered hands up to my face and made a pouty face.

 

"Oh my god you're so cute!" He put his hands over mine and moved my cheeks back and forth. "You are fine just the way you are. You will break out of your shell when you're good and ready" he said as he pulled his hands away.

 

"I guess" I sighed and finished my drink. "Thanks Heech. I should probably head back before it gets too late"

 

"Byeee!" He said with a smile as I walked out.

 

I started thinking about what Heechul said. I'm 17 years old and never even touched drugs let alone somebody else's dick.

 

I haven't been to any big parties or failed any classes. Haven't got into any fights, well there was this one time Taemin spilled his drink on my homework and we wrestled for 2 hours.

 

Realizing I got lost in my thoughts, I looked up thinking I should've been home by now. I looked around me and realized,

 

I really didn't know where I was.

 

It was dark with only one streetlight at the end of the road.

 

"Well, shit" I sighed and started walking towards the street light.

 

As soon as I was about to reach it, strong arms grabbed my body and all I saw was black.

 

I felt an arm hang loosely around my neck that could tighten at any second.

 

"Why are you here alone at this time of night?" A low voice said very close to my ear. The arm tightened a bit.

 

"I...uh" I didn't want to admit I was a lost in fear of what could happen next so I lied. "..I was walking home and decided to try and take a shortcut. But I know my way it's ok!" I said in a rush.

 

"Get our of this area and don't come back. Or else you'll be caught up in something you won't get out of"

 

"Who are you?" I suddenly asked

 

"The names D.O" he said as I felt a push to the ground and the street light returned. I looked up to try and catch a glance of the guy, but he was gone.

 

 

 

**A/N: I don't proof read so if their are any mistakes I apologize. What do you guys think so far? And also how many words do you prefer a chapter? I will try my best.**


	3. Members//2

**Jongin's** **POV**

 

After the encounter I had with the mysterious "D.O" last night. I ended up having to use money I didn't want to take a cab home. When I arrived home, it luckily wasn't too late so my mom wasn't suspicious.

 

I went up to my room and took off all the cold fabric from my body and headed for the shower. I let the warm water run over my body as I let my thoughts take over.

 

What was that neighborhood I was in? Why did the mysterious guy not let me see him? If he went back, what was the thing he would get caught up in?

 

Why could he swear to himself that he's heard that voice before?

 

~

 

 **Kyungsoo's** **POV**

 

"What's our next move PD?" Xiumin asked as he was scamming through files.

 

Xiumin was my master of planning. He laid out the perfect route for us to take when we made a hit on someone. He's one of the members who I helped create this gang with. An "OG" you might say.

 

Xiumin was short. He had short black hair that he usually styled upwards. He had tattoos that ran up both of his arms. He had an eyebrow piercing and two side by side lip piercings. He usually wore eyeliner and dressed in black. He was very fucking attractive to say the least. But he had a boyfriend of 3 years who we called Chen.

 

Speak of the devil. "Don't stress too much love" Chen said as he wrapped his arms around his lovers shoulders.

 

Chen was 1/2 of my Tech Guys. They were the ones to shut off cameras, crack codes, hack computers, etc.

 

Chen was sort of tall. He had red and black hair, the red part swayed over to the right usually and the under part being black.

 

He had tattoos that ran up the course of both of his arms and his neck. He had the same ear piercings as I along with a lip piercing. His style was quite the same as mine.

 

This was my best friend after all, along with Xiumin. He was another member who I formed this gang with from the beginning.

 

You could always tell that Chen and Xiumin had feelings for each other. It was a matter of who confessed first. I ended up snapping and saying something along the lines of "STOP ACTING LIKE YOU WOULDN'T ENJOY THE OTHERS DICK UP YOUR ASS AND JUST GET TOGETHER ALREADY" and that jumpstarted the whole thing.

 

"I'm still thinking really. This next one I want to leave a big impact. I'll let you know when I figure out a little more." I replied

 

"Then why the fuck are we here?" My what I liked to call "instigator" said.

 

Kris. He was the one who would let our enemy know that they fucked up somehow and that we were coming. This was in rare cases, mostly when the enemy was a familiar gang. Otherwise we would hit at complete random. Kris was brought in about a year ago when he discovered what I did in school. He had an intimidating image to him so brought him into this mix. Not to mention he knew about us and I just couldn't let that roam free.

 

Kris had brown hair that he usually styled up also. He had a tattoo on his left forearm, a hand tattoo across his fingers and a bit of a neck tattoo. The only piercing he had was his eyebrow.

 

He was also another member who was very attractive to me but I couldn't see myself in a relationship with him. Not to mention...

 

"Hey watch it baby" His boyfriend kissed his forehead. "I don't want to see PD pissed off right now"

 

"Thanks Suho" I said sarcastically.

 

Suho was one of our most calm members. He was one of the few members I had who had no tattoos or piercings. He was average height and had purplish hair that he just left naturally styled.

 

Kris brought him in a few months ago after he found him lost and crying in a dark ally near our territory. Since then he has became a great stealth member and a nice addition to keeping Kris's temper in check.

 

A stealth member would be the ones who sneak around, set necessary alarms, kidnaps (A/N: not actual kids I'm not going that deep), stealth KO's, and in rare cases "quiet deaths".

 

They had quite a busy job for being the "shy members". Currently we actually could use a few additions considering we only have Suho and Sehun. Typically I would like to have 4. I guess I'll see who I come across that seems they could fit the job.

 

Sehun was our youngest member. He was found by Luhan in school. He may have just brought him in because he wanted to be around him more but he hasn't been found to be untrustworthy yet so I have no problem with it.

 

He was one of the only members to have unique eyes. They were bright green. He had bleach blonde hair that stuck out from the SnapBack he usually wore and most of time he would wear a leather jacket. But yet, he was still one of our most shy members.

 

Luhan was our locksmith usually. Duh, the one to crack any locks we needed unlocked. Considering we didn't need that often, Luhan was a floater. He did anything we needed him to do in any of the sections. I brought Luhan in recently as he was wondering around the neighborhood many times until I eventually just made him join or I kill him. He turned out to be a good addition.

 

All of us knew that Luhan had a crush on Sehun and that he probably liked him back but either Sehun was clueless as fuck or they both are same scared bitches as Xiuchen used to be.

 

"Lay I'm going to need you to load up on some big guns and a few sticky bombs. We don't need them now but asap would be the best" I said towards the dirty blonde.

 

"Got it" he said simply as he lit a cigarette.

 

Lay was my guy in charge of weapons. Lay was the last OG member of the original formed gang.

 

He had dirty blonde hair that he usually styled up a bit and to the left. He had upper arm tattoos on both arms and a neck tattoo. He didn't have any piercings but he was one of the members to wear eyeliner usually along with Xiumin. Another very attractive member of mine.

 

And he was single. 

 

Chan was 2/2 of my Tech Guys. Chan was the first member to join after the original group. Chen found him hacking into the schools computer trying to get the WiFi password or some shit and found him useful.

 

He had purple hair that was slightly curly and the typical arms up to neck tattoos. The only piercing he had was a nose piercing. However, he was the only member to have gauges. They were medium sized.

 

He also was single.

 

Tao was my go to fighter when things got real physical. He learned martial arts as a young kid until now so he was advanced in that area.

 

Tao was a mutual decision by all of us after we saw him fight a day after school. He joined with no hesitation.

 

He had blonde hair that he styled naturally, a sleeve tattoo on his right arm that just grased his neck, and a upper arm tat on his left arm. He had a few ear piercings and an eyebrow piercing. 

 

And then there was me. The leader. I kept everything in order and decided when and partly how we should attack.

 

Together we made EXO S.M.

 

And with the addition of two more stealth members.

 

My gang will be complete.

 

-

 

**A/N: Sorry this chapter barely had any dialogue but I really wanted to describe the members and their positions. The next chapter will be back to the main plot. Hope you enjoy cx**


	4. Discoveries//3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind I am reposting these so if the A/N doesn’t make sense that’s why.

**Jongin's** **POV**

 

I couldn't tell you what the teacher was talking lecturing on about. My mind was running a mile a minute.

 

For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about what happened a few nights ago.

 

See this thing happened with me, when my mind got determined to know something, it didn't get off the topic until it knew.

 

And I wanted to know who "D.O" was. I wasn't really sure why, I think the fact that his voice sounded familiar to me.

 

What was it about that neighborhood that he didn't want me to see? Actually, why did he let me go?

 

"Hey Jong? You ok? You look pretty freaked out" Taemin whispered

 

"Yeah, it's nothing" I went back to trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

 

"Are you sure? Did something happen that I don't know about?"

 

"Well..."

 

"Jongin! Taemin! Do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Nam hit his stick against the board.

 

"Sorry" We said in unison.

 

 

~

 

Lunch came around and I sat at my usual spot with my small circle of friends. I didn't have many friends, but the ones I had, I trusted. So I wasn't worried about finding any more.

 

"So what happened?" Taemin asked looking like he was about to find out some serious blackmail.

 

"Oooh, tea?" Jae asked, siping his drink.

 

"Babe hush" Wonpil hit Jae's Shoulder. "Only if you want to tell us" he directed his attention back to me.

 

"Ehh, you trust us right?" Dongwoo smirked

 

"Ok ok, everyone shut up. Go ahead." Tae threw an orange at Dongwoo.

 

"Ow what the fuck, why me?" He rubbed his shoulder. 

 

"I felt like it" Tae shrugged

 

"Well, I decided I wanted to take a walk the other night. Me and Heechul had a talk in the cafe after I stopped there. When I left I was thinking about the things he told me and next thing I knew I ended up in this unfamiliar neighborhood."

 

"Aish, you pabo! Why didn't you take me with you?" Tae whined

 

"You know I like to be alone sometimes. Anyway, as soon as I was about to walk away. This guy put his hand over my eyes and his arm around my neck. He told me I should get out, and if I came back I would get caught up in something that I would regret. He let go and before I could get a glimpse of what he looked like, he was gone. Oh and he said his name was D.O" I finished, rubbing my forehead.

 

"Oh my god are you ok? Are you scared?" Wonpil asked with worry.

 

"No it's not that, it's that his voice sounded so familiar. I feel like I've heard it somewhere."

 

A certain friend who has been quiet this whole time suddenly looked up and his eyes went wide.

 

"Sehun, whats wrong?" Jae asked.

 

"Oh...nothing. I'm just glad your okay" he smiled. I swear you could see a bit of sweat forming on his forehead though.

 

Sehun was one of my closer friends. I've known him since middle school. He changed a lot halfway through high school, he ended up getting a few tattoos and starting acting a little tougher. But his personality and our friendship was still the same.

 

"His voice was slightly deep but it sounded gentle at the same time. I wish I could explain more so you guys could help me" I ran my hand through my hair and leaned my head back.

 

"It's probably no one. Maybe he just similar to someone in school" Sehun patted my shoulder.

 

"Helpful" I said sarcastically.

 

When the lunch bell rang we all got up just talking about things that were completely off the topic of my story.

 

Sehun eventually wandered off saying he had to go ask a teacher a question. I shrugged my shoulders and went off to my next class with my mind a little more clear now that I talked about it to someone.

 

~

 

 **Kyungsoo's** **POV**

 

"Come here, we need to talk" Sehun grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the stairwell.

 

"What? Ew don't touch me" I yanked my arm away.

 

"You let a strander go?" He asked immediately.

 

"How did you know about that?" I asked quietly. I was sure nobody was outside when I saw the kid.

 

"Why? You never let anyone go"

 

"I asked how you knew. Now answer" I said sternly.

 

"That someone just so happened to be one of my best friends"

 

"So?" I questioned.

 

"You didn't think he'd be useful?" He asked skeptically.

 

"My mind wasn't in the right place ok? Maybe I didn't think it was the right moment. Would you rather me jump your little fucker in or something?" I asked

 

"Well no, but geez you didn't recognize he goes to your own school? What if he finds out who you are?"

 

"How? He didn't even see me" I started to head to my next class.

 

"Are you sure?" Sehun walked beside me.

 

"Positive. Gone like the speed of light" I smiled

 

I felt a tug on my arm from behind.

 

"Hey, Do I know you?"

 

-

 

**A/N: Short chapter today. Sorry it's been a few days since my last update. I'm trying to get through school before we go on break and we're doing some stressful shit. I really wanted to update a chapter that is back to the initial plot so I updated in school cx. Tomorrow is my last day before break so hopefully I will be updating frequently over the next 2 weeks. Vote, comment!**


	5. Decisions//4

**Kyungsoo's** **POV**

 

"Do I know you?"

 

I turned around to see who had the audacity to touch me and my eyes were met with the guy who Sehun must of been talking about, the guy I let go.

 

"Well we do go to the same school" I scowled and yanked my arm away.

 

"Yeah but I mean like, have we talked before?" His face scrunched up in confusion. "Sehun, you know him?"

 

"Haha well I-"

 

"Sehun was just asking me a question. You don't know me like that kid"

 

With that I turned around and walked to my next class which I was already late too.

 

"Ah Kyungsoo, how nice of you to join us."

 

"Likewise" I gave a fake smile and took my seat.

 

My mind started to finally think about what just happened. Did the kid recognize my voice? Did he somehow see me? I doubt it. I was for sure out of sight.

 

I did know one thing for sure.

 

The kid was cute.

 

~

 

 **Jongin's** **POV**

 

"He's only like a year older then me, why did he call me kid?" I asked Sehun.

 

We decided it was already to late to go to our last class so we decided to just leave early.

 

"It's just something he does. A Kyungsoo thing"

 

Sehun had told him that Kyungsoo had showed him around when he first arrived here. They were sort of friends but not real close.

 

"So that's not D.O" I sighed.

 

"Nope" Sehun shrugged his shoulders.

 

"Hmmph"

 

Sehun and I walked to the cafe I was at a few nights ago and took a seat.

 

"Hey guys, what can I get y'all today?" One of Heechul's employees, Donghae asked.

 

"Just a cappuccino please" I replied

 

"Bubble tea"

 

"Okay~ I'll have that right out" he flashed a glistening white smile and walked off.

 

"Who the hell is that? He looks like a walking buffet" Sehun gawked.

 

"That would be Lee Donghae. And trust me I know. But cmon, he's probably be straight"

 

"I can fix tha-"

 

Donghae came and sat our drinks down in front of us.

 

"Anything else?" He asked

 

"Nope, that'll be all for now. Thanks Donghae"

 

"Yeah i'd like a side order of that a-"

 

I coughed quite loudly to cut off Sehun.

 

"You ok Jongie?" He pat my back.

 

"Yep fine"

 

"Ok, just let me know if you need anything else" He winked.

 

"Why the fuck did you cut me off?"

 

"That's not how you approach someone sweet Sehunniee" I grabbed his cheek.

 

"Don't touch me i'm Sehun" He made a face and slapped my hand away.

 

"Hey text the other guys and tell them to meet us here." I took a sip of my capp.

 

"Why am I the one doing this again?" He took out his phone.

 

"Cause you love me" I did a quick aegyo gesture and smiled. (A/N: imagine him in the opening of Andante but without the nose bleed)

 

Sehun fake laughed but didn't deny it. (A/N: you know the meme of him on showtime cmon now)

 

~

 

When the other guys arrived, we dragged a few seats up to our table. Donghae eventually came back over and they ordered something as well.

 

"Who is that fine human" Taemin went to take a drink, missing the straw a few times.

 

"Oh my" I slapped my forehead.

 

"You're not wr-"

 

"Don't even think about it" Wonpil cut Jae off.

 

"Love you baby" He kissed Wonpils cheek. Wonpil just rolled his eyes.

 

"So why are we here again?" Dongwoo asked.

 

"What, we can't hang out?" I shrugged

 

"Yes but I feel like theirs a reason"

 

"Excluding Sehun, do any of y'all know someone named Kyungsoo?"

 

"The short dude with the tats?" Dongwoo replied.

 

"Yeah, him"

 

"He's like the schools badass for whatever reason. I've never seen him really do anything. He's a real mysterious dude though. Nobody really knows anything about his life outside of school" he replied.

 

"Why the sudden interest?" Tae asked.

 

"I thought he was the guy I came in contact with that night." I took another sip "but his name isn't the same"

 

"Maybe He has a different name outside of school?" Wonpil asked

 

Sehun choked on his bubble tea.

 

"If you guys don't stop choking I can give you a reason to" Donghae walked by

 

It was my turn to choke.

 

"Anyway, theirs something about him that I'm attracted to. And I've thought about that too."

 

"You likeeee him?" Taemin asked, looking shocked.

 

"I don't know. But I think I know what I have to do first"

 

"What would that be?"

 

"I have to go back to that neighborhood"

 

Sehun choked again.

 

 

-

 

**A/N: GUESS WHOS BACK back back BACK AGAIN gain gain.**

**Idek. This chapter was for y'all to get a better feel of Sehun's and Jongin's friendship. I free write chapters most of the time so if it feels like it's just rambling on it's probably because it is. Next chapter might be up tonight. I already have the idea of what's gonna go down. Let me know how you guys are enjoying it so far!**


	6. Jebal//5

**Jongin's** **POV**

 

"Why in the hell would you wanna do that!?" Sehun exclaimed

 

"Because, I assume what I'll get caught up in has something to do with him and that may be the only way I can find out who he is" I shrugged

 

"Have you even thought of how dangerous this 'something' could be?"

 

Sehun looked genuinely angry with a distinct look of worry on his face and I couldn't necessarily figure out why. I knew he was a close friend of mine but this was my decision.

 

"Well no but....I don't know! My mind is set. I always take the safe route in life up until now. It's time I take risk" I said sternly.

 

"Good for you Jong! Especially because I'll be right your side the whole time!" Taemin smiled and laid his arm over my shoulders.

 

"No tae, you won't be." I said mutely

 

"What? What do you mean? You don't think I would dare let you do this alone?" His hand laid on his chest.

 

"I can't risk getting you or any of you caught up in this too" I shook my head

 

"Theirs still a problem here. You said when you left here, you ended up in that neighborhood because you got lost. You don't even know how to get there." Sehun smirked

 

"Remember, I ended up having to take a cab back home which means that I know how to get there from my house."

 

"You remember every single turn?"

 

"I can figure it out."

 

"You're so damn stubborn Jongin!" Sehun rose up from his chair and left without one more glance towards him.

 

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's just worried you know" Wonpil said "as we all are"

 

"How about this, Tae you have an iPhone also right?"

 

"Yeah, wae?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

 

"Here.." I took his phone and went to my contact. I turned on the 'share my location' option.

 

"There, if anything does wrong and I stop answering or something. You'll be able to see my location at all times."

 

"I still don't like this whole idea, but that makes me feel a little better. Thanks Jong, and I hope you find what you're looking for" The purple haired boy smiled as he hugged me. 

 

Now, all I had to do was plan exactly how I was going to approach this.

 

~

 

 **3rd** **Person** **POV**

 

Sehun didn't know what to do.

 

He cared for one of his closest friends and didn't want him to get caught up in the same predicament as him.

 

But, he technically couldn't do or say anything about it because he was part of exactly what Jongin was getting himself into.

 

He never really had any problems with the gang. They were nice people once they warmed up to you.

 

It was just the sudden danger he would be in.

 

It is a gang that participates in gang related activity after all. Violence. Death. Shootings. Money. Sex. Etc.

 

Whatever the case may be, Sehun knew he would do whatever he could to protect Jongin. He would most likely be in the same section as him anyway.

 

Somebody from his private life could now be involved in this and that meant for Sehun to become more protective over it.

 

He started to head towards headquarters, which he was already late to, with this mindset.

 

~

* **Headquarters** *

 

The night was warm, with a crisp breeze hitting against his skin. The only sound heard was the whistling of the trees.

 

A perfect night for a hit Kyungsoo thought to himself as he pushed open the door to lead down to headquarters. If only he had everything perfectly planned out.

 

 

"Anyanghaseyo PD" the group all stood and bowed.

 

"Nehh" D.O looked over his crew making sure everyone was present "where is Sehun?"

 

"Present" Sehun said as he entered right behind D.O

 

"You're lucky" D.O narrowed his eyes at Sehun.

 

Sehun was one of the members who could use their real name in and out of the gang if they choose to. Because he was a stealth member and nobody ever saw him anyway, it wasn't a big deal.

 

"Tonight we shall begin the rough course training of our next hit." D.O said with his hands clasped his back.

 

"Do we know the destination yet Sunbae?" Suho questioned

 

"Nae, it will be on Seoul Depository"

 

Gasp filled the now silent room.

 

"Sunbae....that's a huge deal. Are you sure we can pull of something like that?" Tao questioned worriedly.

 

D.O stopped in his tracks and walked up to Tao until his face was dangerously close to his.

 

"We are EXO S.M. Seoul's only known gang to attack completely anonymously. Do you really think we of all people would have a problem?" D.O asked sternly.

 

"Aniyo" Tao said barely audible.

 

"Great!" D.O smiled as he backed away. "That's why we are to begin training anyway. For extra precautions"

 

"Xiumin. Let's show them the blueprints shall we?"

 

Xiumin Bowed and headed to the front of the room beside D.O. They laid out a huge blueprint of the bank with marks and notes written all over it.

 

"Luhan. These are the locks we will need to be cracking" D.O pointed to a few spots on the paper. "Work on finding out combinations, ones you can't find out, work on ways to crack them." Luhan nodded.

 

"Chan and Chen. There are various cameras of course that will need to be covered and or shut off. Mini cameras big cameras hidden cameras the whole 9, which means you guys need to get to work on the best route to take. All these red dots are the cameras and computers with hiddens." Xiumin explained throughly. The two boys nodded.

 

"Lay. How are the weapons I asked for coming along?" D.O asked.

 

"They are coming along. Just a few more additions"

 

"Ok, have them in by D-Day. You will be suppling the stealth members as well as protecting the border of the area." D.O finished explaining.

 

"Of course" Lay nodded.

 

"Suho and Sehun. You'll be in charge of taking care of the guards. Whether you want to perform a K.O or a S.K is up to you, either way they better not remember what happened." D.O said sternly.

 

Suho and Sehun exchanged glances to each other and nodded.

 

"Kris. Don't think that you're in the clear for this one just because theirs no need for instigating"

 

Kris let his head fall back before going back to his serious face.

 

"Of course. Whatever I can do"

 

Suho smirked. Proud of his boyfriends actions and kissed his cheek, causing Kris to blush lightly before shaking it off.

 

"Okay Kris, as their is no need to let these people know that we are coming, you will help Lay to secure the area"

 

"Yesss, weapons" he grinned.

 

"Tao, as this attack is planned to go really smoothly and quick, their should be no need for physical fight. But just Incase, always be prepared, practice any new moves or combos. Otherwise, you may accompany the guys outside" D.O finished.

 

"Got it"

 

"As for me and Xiumin. We will accompany you all and make sure everything is running according to plan" D.O looked to Xiumin as he nodded

 

"Ok, everyone get into your sections and begin going over your plans" D.O shooed them off. Proud of himself that he finally had a plan set.

 

~

 

 **Jongin's** **POV**

 

I had been walking for about 10 minutes now. Remembering the route to my best ability.

 

I had told my mom that I was going over to Tae's for yet another study session. My mom saw Tae as one of her own son's so she rarely ever said no if it involved him.

 

I got out my phone and dialed Tae's number.

 

"Yoboseyo?"

 

"Hi Taeminniee"

 

"Jongiee!! What's u-...you're on your way aren't you?" His voice dropped

 

"Yes, which is why I called, to let you know I was safe so far. And that my mom thinks I'm there in case she calls or anything"

 

The cool air hit my skin, raising goosebumps, just as a familiar street light came into view.

 

"Jongie, at least do me the favor of stopping by when you're done?" Taemin asked

 

"Of course. I have to go now. Don't forget you can check my location in case of emergency. Bye" I hit the end call button.

 

I approached the familiar street light and looked ahead of me. It went from light to straight darkness. You could see the vague outline of abandon buildings and hear the sound of trees rustling.

 

What the hell possessed me to do this I have no idea but here goes. I wasn't stepping out now.

 

I stepped forward as the dark began to swallow me. I walked slowly, the light behind me getting smaller.

 

I don't remember the exact spot I was attacked at so I tried to take my steps slower.

 

I stopped for a second to listen. I heard nothing. No sign of anyone.

 

I sighed and jumped, trying to make my footsteps heard.

 

Nothing.

 

Frustration was driving me more then fear.

 

"Whoever you were last time! I'm back! And I will scream your name for everyone to hear!" I tried saying a little loud. Not enough to be a scream though.

 

I crossed my arms over my chest and let a pout rise on my face.

 

"D OOOOOO-" I began to scream until I was cut off by a hand over my mouth.

 

"Don't bother you idiot. It's obviously not my real name. Why the hell are you back here? And alone?" The same deep husky voice asked into my ear, quiet enough to where I couldn't match it with the guys at school.

 

I tried to struggle in his grasp so I could get a glimpse of him but it was no use. I wouldn't budge.

 

His hand let go of my mouth and his arm took it's previous place around my neck.

 

 

"I couldn't take it. I want to know who you are. You struck interest in me. My life has been immensely lame and you gave me the sense of the risk that I've been waiting for. Whatever I'm going to get caught up in, can we get it over with?" I said as my eyes were glued to the ground and my hands hung loosely on his arm.

 

"Get out of here kid. This isn't some party for you to loose your virginity at. This is something serious" yet, his grip did not let up like last time.

 

"Kid....kid...KID...I KNOW WHO SAYS THAT, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" I smiled and tried to turn around once more.

 

"Please kid! Multiple people use that saying, you are, after all a kid" his voice got a bit louder. To where I could decipher it more.

 

 

"Why would you let me go the first time? And why would you even think about letting me go this time?" I questioned quietly

 

"I...I...that's none of your business kid. You're really pushing me to my limit, this is your last chance"

 

"Jebal....kyungiee" I said barely audible

 

With that, his arm tightened around my neck and I was being dragged off my feet. Before I knew it all I saw was black. But I could still hear faintly.

 

I heard a door open as I was being dragged down stairs. I felt my body hit the ground roughly.

 

"Fellas, meet our newest stealth member. Jongin"

 

Was the last thing I heard before I felt a kick to my side and I was knocked out completely.

 

-

 

**A/N: BIG CHAPTER WOOO (almost 2k words)!!  I told you shit would go down *insert smirk*.**

**I'm really proud of where this book is going, I really hope people will find it eventually. When y'all do, tell me how you like it:)!! Also I'm sorry if my writing style is something that you're not used to. I'm trying to find myself and I think it's coming along.**

**What is poor Jongin in for now? Tisk tisk tisk.**


	7. Locating...//6

**Taemin's** **POV**

 

After the call with Jongin ended I had this sudden feeling of guilt, like I should've done more. I trusted my best friend, I did, but what he was doing right now was utterly stupid. He was out there completely alone, what was I thinking? He wouldn't take no for an answer what could I do?

 

My thumb ran over the screen, above his contact picture. I didn't really know what it was about Jongin, but for some reason I got these weird feelings sometimes when it came to him. He was my best friend and obviously I loved him that way, but sometimes it felt like it was more.

 

I really didn't know though, I never did anything that would prove if I liked him in that way or not. We always sort of flirted with each other but how could I know if he felt that way? Whatever the case may be, right now was not the time to figure it out.

 

Hours past by.

 

My phone still hasn't lit up with his bright smile. The contact picture had been him in a bear onesie with an aegyo pose. I took the picture of him a night that I stayed at his house and he had made me promise to never show anyone. When it's just me and him is when he shows his true self, the super fluffy innocent boy that he is, and this picture captured that.

 

I've been worried the minute he said he wanted to go back but now my worry was increasing. I mean what did he see in this guy anyway? He didn't even SEE him. I glanced at my phone once more, nothing.

 

Ah! The location, of course! My fingers swiped over to desperately try and find the location option. Once I did, a loading screen appeared.

 

Locating...

 

Locating....

 

Location not found.

 

What!? I tried again

 

Locating...

 

Location not found.

 

My body began to lightly shake. Did he really turn his location off? Or Was he somewhere so discrete it really couldn't recognize where he was?

 

Either way my body moved on it's own as I was grabbing my coat and hat and putting it on before I left the house in a hurry.

 

The freezing cold breeze hit my face. I really hoped that Jong dressed in plenty of layers. I wrapped my own arms around myself in a tight embrace, in an attempt to keep warmer.

 

I took out my phone and hit the call button beside Jongin's name. It rung for a little before it went to voicemail which means his phone was on. I tried again only to revive the same automated voice.

 

I gritted my teeth, what was going on that he couldn't let me know he was ok?

 

I looked up to see the snow lightly begin to fall and I realized, I actually had no idea where I was going. I took out my phone once more as I silently prayed his location would become visible.

 

Locating...

 

Locating...

 

Locating...

 

Location found.

 

His contact picture appeared in a little circle that was pinned to the map. I smiled as I began to decipher where exactly he was.

 

He wasn't that far, although he was on an unfamiliar street. I pressed the directions option and immediately started for the location as fast as I could.

 

~

 

When I reached the street where it said Jongie was located I looked ahead and only saw darkness. No light illuminating from houses or businesses and only a single street light. Why would he be somewhere like this?

 

I began to become even more worried and started walking forward. I was here alone but it didn't even affect me because Jongin had walked in this exact spot alone and that thought was blocking all the  others.

 

The light behind me began to disappear and I was surrounded by darkness. I listened closely but heard nothing. I looked at my phone and it said that Jongin should be in this exact spot but I saw or heard nothing.

 

"Jongin?" I slowly asked aloud.

 

"Jong! Where are you!!" I said louder that sounded more like a whine.

 

I looked all around. Back and forth. I was so worried I could cry. What if he was dead? Why was his phone saying that he was here, yet he was nowhere to be seen? Think think think.

 

I began to look for his phone, maybe he dropped it in this area. I looked all over the street but saw nothing shine or reflect the light that I was shining. I began to search around an abandoned building that was near by when I came across a very faint light illuminating from a crack.

 

It looked like the night was coming from below the ground. What the fuck?? Could Jongin be underground?!!

 

I went towards the light and noticed that it was a small door...well it was more like a cutout of a door...and slowly pushed it open. I saw stairs that lead down to the light getting brighter. Graffiti covered the walls surrounding the staircase. I heard faint voices, I decided to listen a little before moving forward.

 

"Are you crazy!? I told you I really didn't want him involved with this!" A guy said sounding slightly angry.

 

"How dare you even speak to me like that! He's the one who came back here after I told him not to, I tried letting him go once. Not to mention, he somehow knows who the fuck I am. I really had no choice."

 

"I could've kept him quiet! He wouldn't of told anyone, he just wanted to know who you were"

 

"Enough, it's done now, it happened. He's going to be a part of us now. Might as well finished what has been started" a new voice said

 

After that a big thump was heard followed by a groan.

 

Jongiee!

 

What were they doing to him? What was he going to be a part of? How many people were down there? Taemin knew he could be in danger if he went forward but for Jongin, he would do anything.

 

He began to walk forward, not caring what could happen next, as long as he could protect Jongin in anyway he could.

 

~

 

 **Jongin's** **POV**

 

I think I was beginning to regain consciousness. My back hit against a wall roughly and I let out a groan.

 

"Ok that's enough! I think his body will feel the effects of getting jumped in" I heard a voice who I think belonged to Sehun. I had no idea at this point.

 

I remembered coming to the street to see the man who I believed to be Kyungsoo and I think I was right because I remember being dragged off but that's the last thing I remember.

 

I rubbed my head as my eyes slowly opened. My eyes were met with Sehun looking at me with a slight look of concern and a bunch of attractive tatted up men sitting on couches and chairs behind him. I felt Kyungsoo's, or who I guess was now D.O, gaze fall on me. He had a intimidating look on his face, he looked serious, along with seriously hot.

 

Before I could open my mouth to say anything I heard fast footsteps sounding like they were coming closer. I looked towards the staircase and my eyes locked with Taemin's soft gaze. His looked like they were glistening with tears. Everyone's gaze went towards the staircase.

 

"Taemin! No!"

 

-

 

✌🏽 **First chap of 2018✌🏽**


	8. Unknown Feelings//7

**Jongin's** **POV**

 

Before I could even completely comprehend what was going on, Taemin was on the ground, knocked out.

 

I blinked a few times before coming to my senses, after being in the same position not long ago.

 

"Tae!" I got up and ran over to the passed out boy.

 

"Tae! Wake up.." I ran my thumb across his face.

 

"I didn't want him involved in this...he was just worried about me" I said not letting my eyes go off of the elder.

 

"How did he even know where you were? How did he find you?" D.O said from behind me.

 

"He has the location of my phone. I gave it to him on purpose" I rolled my eyes.

 

"Then it's your fault. You lead him here"

 

"It was incase of emergency you idiot! You're the one who knocked me out, and yeah maybe I asked for that. But he didn't. Tae, open your eyes please"

 

"He's fine. The one who knocked him out is trained, he'll wake up in a little bit. He just won't remember anything from the previous 2 hours or so." D.O said as if it was no big deal.

 

"Can I get him out of here then? I promise you can trust me" I sighed.

 

"PD, we don't really know if we can trust him. He hasn't even been initiated that much yet" one of the members said. I still haven't looked up so I have no idea who.

 

"You can't walk all that way again while carrying him. I'll drive you" D.O said.

 

"I'd rather you not know where he lives"

 

"You're one of us now. He's a part of your relations. We can't hurt him. Unless he gives us a good enough reason to. Let's go"

 

I heard the sound of keys before I finally looked up and saw D.O head up the stairs in front of me.

 

I picked up Taemin in my arms and started to follow behind him. I was a pretty well built man, I wasn't one of those overly buff kind of guys but I had some muscle on me.

 

D.O lead me out to a car parked in a garage behind the building, which was accompanied by 4 other very nice sports cars.

 

The one that he approached was a crystal White, lambo. I held back the urge to gawk at the cars and ask how the hell he had them when he was only a senior in high school.

 

I laid Tae gently in the back of the small car and got in after him, letting his head lay on my lap.

 

"You're really gonna sit back there with him?" D.O asked as he started the car.

 

"Yep. Just drive" I said blankly and ran my fingers through Tae's hair.

 

"So is that your boyfriend?" He asked after a few minutes of driving.

 

I looked at his face, silently debating what to say. Me and tae have always been best friends and that's it but I really didn't know if more feelings were there. We openly flirted with each other plenty of times but never addressed it as being something serious. I don't think I look at tae in that way but why do I treat him the way I do? I would take a bullet for him no doubt.

 

Since it was never addressed as being anything, at least not yet. I decided I wouldn't say anything regarding us being official.

 

"No, we've just been really close friends for a long time"

 

"Sounds like a boyfriend to me"

 

"How do you even know what my sexuality is?" I looked at him through the mirror at the front of the car.

 

"I don't. I just asked a question" He smirked.

 

I rolled my eyes and gave him the rest of the directions to Tae's house.

 

"I'm going in with him and staying by his side until he wakes up. You can leave or you can stay. Whatever level your trust for me is" I said once we arrived.

 

I opened the door and carried Tae out of the car in my arms. I recited my number to him before walking towards the front door.

 

I didn't hear him drive away as I entered, being greeted by Tae's mom.

 

"Oh hey Jongin! Oh my! What's wrong with my Tae?" Mrs. Lee asked with a face of worry.

 

"He was just over at my house, said he got a headache and I let him fall asleep. I figured I'd take him home because he'd probably be more comfortable here" I said with a smile.

 

"Oh ok. Go on up to his room then. I'll bring up some medicine later" she smiled and nodded us off.

 

I nodded and walked up the stairs to his room. I laid him down on his bed and took of his coat and hat. I put the blanket over his body and laid my arm around his shoulders. I felt my phone vibrate.

 

 **Unknown** **Number** : **Text** **me** **when** **he** **wakes** **up**. **I'll** **come** **pick** **you** **up.**

 

I put the number into my contacts as Kyungsoo because I didn't know much about his nickname yet.

 

Since it was the weekend, I'd figured I'd better text my mom and tell her I was staying the night at Tae's since it seemed tonight was going to be a long night. After I finished up with whatever I had to do with the gang, I could come back here if I needed to.

 

After my mom said it was ok I let my head fall back against the headboard as my eyes fell shut.

 

I took a deep breath, it hasn't even been a day yet and I already got my best friend hurt. What was seriously getting myself into? Whatever the case, it was too late now and I needed to learn how to keep my loved ones out of it. Even though D.O said that my relations couldn't be hurt.

 

Speaking of relations, what the hell was Sehun doing there? He was a part of them? All this time? I guess it would explain the change in him, and maybe the tattoos but I never saw that coming.

 

Just as I was drifting off to sleep I felt a little bit of movement at my side. I lifted my head and looked over at the cute elder.

 

"Wakie wakie" I smiled down at him as his eyes fluttered open.

 

"Jongin? When did you get here? What happened?" His eyes crinkled and he rubbed the side of head, where he must of got hit.

 

"I came over here instead of going out alone and you said you had a headache before falling asleep" I lied, sadly. It was the best thing to do for now.

 

"Oh, sorry Jongie" he cuddled into my body, his face nuzzling my chest

 

"Mmmmph, you're warm. Why am I so cold?" He said in a muffled voice.

 

He must be still feeling the chill on his body from being outside.

 

"I opened your window to let some air in a little while ago. Sorry" I rubbed his back

 

"Mmph..isok" he mumbled.

 

"Do you feel better?" I asked as I ran my hands through his hair

 

"Mmmhm" he nodded against my chest.

 

"Hey.." I backed away a bit to look at his face "...I have to go take care of something. I might be back later depending how long it takes"

 

"Ughhh...why? Can't you just stay the night? You haven't in awhile" he looked up at me with puppy eyes.

 

"Like I said, I might be back. I just have to go do something" I smiled and rubbed my hand over his hair.

 

"This late? Should I be worried J?" He leaned back against his pillow and looked at the ceiling.

 

"No, I'll be fine. Text me if you need anything"

 

I said before getting up from his bed and pulling out my phone and texting D.O telling him that Tae woke up and I could go.

 

"Bye Tae" I said before I turned around and left his room, making sure I didn't forget to turn the location option off of my phone.

 

~

 

Once I reached outside, I didn't wait any more then 5 minutes before D.O pulled up with his lambo and I got in.

 

"How'd it go? He was fine wasn't he?" He asked before pulling straight out.

 

"Yeah. He's fine. So what now?" I asked looking at him. Finally taking into account just how good he looked driving this car, even though it was quite dark out.

 

"I'll introduce you to the members and you'll learn what part you'll have in this gang"

 

"Ooh" I replied, my mouth forming an O shape.

 

I felt D.O glance over at me.

 

"You know you really care a lot for your best friend. If you put that type of caring towards your new members. It's going to really come in handy"

 

"We'll see" I said blankly

 

"Why are you acting so down? You wanted this? Remember? 'Pleaseeee kyungieee'" He said in a mocking voice, before giggling.

 

"Hey stop. I didn't technically know what was to come" I slightly smiled and hit his arm.

 

"You're in for it now" he said as he pulled onto a fairly straight street and hit the gas hard. Sending us flying down the street at a high speed. The only expression on my face was an open mouthed smile.

 

-

 

**A/N: Sorry for the TaeKai chapter I had to. Hopefully this gave you a better feel of Jongin and Taemin's 'friendship' here. I was going to make this a super long chapter with Jongin's initiation but I thought this was a good spot to end it at 1.5k words. Each side ship will be having their own chapter dedicated to them throughout the story so look forward to those:)**

**Vote! Comment!**


	9. Unknown Feelings Pt. 2//8

**D**. **O's** **POV**

 

After we arrived back at headquarters, I lead Jongin back down the stairs where I was greeted with my crew just sitting around looking bored out of their mind. I pointed to a spot where Jongin should take a seat and I took my spot at the front.

 

"Sorry guys, things took a bit longer then expected" I said while sending a slight glare towards Jongin.

 

I wasn't sure if adding Jongin to this was the best of ideas but it happened now, I kind of couldn't just let him out so I guess it was time to officially initiate him.

 

"Ok guys, full attention on me"

 

Everyone slowly got up if they previously laying down and landed their eyes on me, some with a little eye roll added. I shrugged it off and began.

 

"If you guys didn't know already, this is Jongin. Welcome him as you would any other member"

 

Everyone got up and surrounded the young boy. The boys eyes were slightly filled with fear, it just made me giggle.

 

The members shot an intimidating look to each other before breaking out into smiles and began the "Indian bap" on Jongin's back. ( **A** / **N** :The Korean game you usually see on variety shows where they hit someone's back repeatedly)

 

After they did that they all attached him with a huge tackle.

 

I laughed, this was truly a side you would never expect to come from us. It doesn't come around often, only when we have a time when we don't have to be serious. Jongin would learn soon that this was like a twisted version of a family. I smiled as I watched them all get up and return to their seats.

 

I looked over at Jongin and saw him laughing quietly to himself. I decided to really look at him for once, like the way his smile created little indents on each side of it. Or how when he smiled it was either to the side in a sort of smirk, or a full on smile that looked like he was laughing. His hair looked super soft too, I really wanted to run my hands through it. My eyes went downwards toward his lips, they were a light shade of pink and looked super soft. Mine would probably fit pretty nicely with hi-

 

"Hyung, you're staring" Chan pointed out

 

"Oh right, anyway let me introduce you to the members. When we do ANYTHING gang related or are together as a gang you will use their given nicknames. When you see them at school or anywhere outside of the gang, you will use their real name" Jongin nodded signaling that he understood.

 

"This is Kris, real name Yifan. He takes part in something called instigating" I pointed to the boy with styled up hair as he nodded towards Jongin. "He usually gives off a cold vibe, but if he gives you to big of a problem then just go get his boyfriend"

 

"Hey he doesn't control me that much" Kris smirked, knowing damn well he does.

 

"Speaking of, this is Kris's boyfriend, Suho, real name Junmyeon" I pointed to the innocent looking one. "You'll be in the same section as him, Stealth, which I'll explain more later"

 

"That is Lu, real name Luhan. He's mainly a locksmith" The deer lookin boy looked up from his phone and smiled before returning to it. "He floats between each section so if you need help and he's near, he can help you out"

 

"I guess you already know Sehun, He chooses to use his real name in and out of the gang because of the section he's in, which is also Stealth, so if it means anything, you'll be with someone you know well"

 

Sehun looked at Jongin and said a little "surprise" in a small voice. Jongin just gave him a little side smile. I guess they'd talk about it more later.

 

"This is Chan, real name Chanyeol. He's tech"

 

"Beside him is Chen, real name Jongdae who is also Tech"

 

Jongin looked at Chen a little longer then the others so something in me made me get straight to his boyfriend.

 

"Here, beside me is Xiumin, real name Minseok. He is Chen's long time boyfriend and the asst. lead"

 

His mouth formed an O after he looked away from Chen, I smirked.

 

"Over there is Lay, real name Yixing. He supplies weapons. Need something extra, go ask him"

 

"Beside him is Tao, real name Zitao. He's gonna be your main protection. He's been practicing the art of martial arts since he was a young boy" I said in a baby voice, Tao just smiled, enjoying the attention.

 

"You already know me, your leader. I also lay out the plans and explain them. Lastly, is you Jongin"

 

"You'll be a part of the stealth members, they will teach you everything you need to know. Unfortunately, I already laid out the plans for our next hit so you will not take part. However, if you can show extreme improvement by D-Day, maybe you will"

 

"Now, Jongin, do you have any idea for a nickname? Or would you like us to come up with one?" I asked, leaning against the board behind me.

 

He watched his eyes look like they were searching his mind for an answer. About 30 seconds passed before he answered.

 

"Kai" He said simply.

 

"Kai, where'd you get that from?" I asked

 

"A lot of the nicknames have nothing to do with real names" he shrugged

 

"You're right, I'm just curious" I blinked a few times.

 

"I just like the name, it fits me"

 

"Ok, welcome to EXO S.M, Kai" I smirked

 

-

 

**A/N: Guys I'm really sorry if this chapter totally sucked but I feel that I owed this chapter since it continued from the last one. I also updated this in my first day back in school. Thanks for the cooperation though! Also, have you guys read BTSOUTCAST? Boiiiii**


End file.
